bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Yamada
Hiroshi Yamada '(山田 博司, ''Hiroshi Yamada; "generous mountain field") is a Shinigami. Hiroshi, along with his comrades & teachers, were known as the Itsutsushō in their childhood, and were fully recognized as the Shinigami model. The Itsutsushō still exists today, with Hiroshi as it's new leader. He continues to train young and upcoming Shinigami, and has trained many successful Shinigami. Because of Masato's training, Hiroshi has impressive skills in swordsmanship & kidō. Because of his bravery & courage, he is known as '''Hiroshi the Lion (博獅子座, Hiroshi no Shishiza). Appearence Hiroshi wears a Shinigami-like uniform, with a looser version of the Shihakushō; it has a looser shitagi with a black, looser kosode. His hakitama is red-colored, and he wears black tabi with straw waraji. He has armor seemingly sewed into his shitagi, which takes the appearance of shoulder plates and wrist guards. He has his zanpakutō sheathed on both sides of his body, on his waist. He has a tan skin complexion, & lavender hair, as well as black eyes. Like his fellow Itsutsusho, he has an underrobe with the kanji for his school located at the back on white. Personality Hiroshi's personality is fairly fun-loving & wild. He never backs down to a fight; nor will he not hesitate to sacrifice himself for his comrades. when not in battle, he often has a goofy, wild personality. He does not hesitate to joke around, nor will he bother to act serious, acting in a more elated manner and refusing to take things seriously. As a child, he dies not exhibit this personality - he is calm and collected under the most dire of circumstances, causing his teammates to confide in him. As of now, he can be serious & grim. However, his stoic demeanor can irritate his companions since he responds to their thoughts with sighs or grunts. By his own admission, Jin has spent most of his time focusing on improving his skills and almost no time at all on cultivating friends. Hiroshi's personality variably changes depending on mood. Background Hiroshi, as a child, was orphaned in District 80, the most rundown district in the Rukongai. As a child, he constantly wandered the streets in search of food or shelter, and came across an orphanage, where he lived for years. However, he supported himself by fighting in the streets and earning money. Hiroshi soon began to starve. Seeking help, he wandered for days before coming across Masato Kishimoto. Masato promised to help the boy. When he learned of his hunger, Masato began to train him in the ways of the swordsmaster. He soon manifested his zanpakutō, and joined a group of 3 students. They soon gained a title as the Itsutsushō, the protectors of the Soul Society who had a close affioliation with the Gotei 13 & Spirit King. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Otegine '(御手杵, ''Hand Control Beetle) is the name of Hiroshi's zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of 2 silver blades with a red sheath & a red hilt. The crossguard is golden and takes the appearance of a cross with short, fat elongated endings. The imprint of a beetle is located on the habaki, which is golden. Like it's sister Tonbogiri, the sword's metal is said to be strange, as it is capable of cutting anything that lands on it; from a small blade of glass to even diamond is capable of being cut by Otegine's blade; touching the flat side can result in being scraped or cut. Otegine is noted as one of the most strongest fire-type zanpakutō to ever exist, beaten by none other but Ryūjin Jakka. : ''Sealed Special Ability: Known as '''Shōryūha '(焼竜刃, Searing Dragon Blade); by super-heating the blades to extraordinary levels, Hiroshi is capable of easily cleaving through objects that normally resist the force of a sword. When this ability is in use, his swords glows a bright blue, indicating that it is very hot. Hitoshi is capable of releasing this energy into large searing waves of plasma that, upon contact with an object, turns it to ashes. Hiroshi is also capable of focusing & quickly releasing this energy in multiple fire blades that are fired in all directions. This attack is always fatal to a person struck by the sword in this state. *Shikai: Released by the command "Sear" (焼け焦げ, Yakekoge), Otegine releases with a large surging current that incinerates the sudden vicinity around him, and can be felt for miles upon his release by other people via a current. The blade is surrounded with white-hot energy that seemingly melts it away. When it reforms in Hiroshi's hands, it has changed shape. It has now become a sankaku yari, or triangle spear. The spearhead is shaped like the saya of the spear. As a result, it is large and thin, taking a curved arrow shape at the top and curving inwards with a fat ending. It has two sets of beetle-like soears hanging counter-clockwise from the spearhead itself. At the bottom of the spearhead, where the blade is attached to the handle, is a red, horsehair tassel that acts like real fire, even being capable of burning & searing. : ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Otegine allows Hiroshi the ability to control any and all fire, as well as generate fire from the blade itself. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from Otegine, creating a secondary superheating effect that scorches the very air around it. Otegine can create multiple flame projectiles to attack an opponent from various angles. The very blade of Otegine also burns anyone or anything that touches it, including other zanpakutō. Any water or ice that comes into contact with Otegine is instantly evaporated, as the heat of the flames produced are very hot - so hot, the blade itself glows with white light. Otegine can control any aspect of fire and can even control plasma, as well. It is capable of controlling lava and magma, but can only utilize this when combined with it's sister, Nihongo. Otegine can create multiple flame waves and projectiles to attack an opponent from various angles. Hiroshi can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of fire which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and obliterating them, or severely burning them if he doesn't wish to kill them. The flames created by Otegine can be controlled with great precision by Hiroshi to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. His flames are capable of incinerating an area greater than that of the Seireitei, if he chooses. : '''Kamibachi Otegine (信心深い火玉摩耗御手杵, Godly Tempest Firestorm Relevation Hand Control Beetle): Not yet revealed : Kasō Otegine '(火葬 御手杵, ''Cremation Hand Control Beetle): Not yet revealed : '''Shūryōsei Otegine (終了生活御手杵, Incineration of Life Hand Control Beetle): Not yet revealed : *Bankai: Not yet revealed Quotes